Die Rückkehr des Balrogtöters
by Leetor ist wieder da
Summary: Das 5. Kapitel einer verbotenen Geschichte mit dem Titel Blutschuld ... Die große Liebe zwischen Erestor und Glorfindel ... Bitte die Anmerkungen lesen! Wichtige Hinweise!


_**Anmerkung des Autors:** Nicht wundern, dass die Geschichte mit dem 5. Kapitel „beginnt". Die ersten 4 Kapitel sowie mein Account wurden vom Admin gelöscht. Dieses Posting hier soll nur dazu dienen, euch, meine treuen Leser, zu erreichen und euch zu sagen, wo ihr die Geschichte künftig finden könnt. Und dort, wo sie ist, gibt's natürlich keine zensierten Stellen ... #g#_

_Weitere Erklärungen unten, bzw. im Profil (Leetor's Sister)._

* * *

**BLUTSCHULD**

**  
Teil I: Die Rückkehr des Balrogtöters**

**Im Jahre 1698 des Zweiten Zeitalters**

**_Ein Roman von Leétor_**

**_basierend auf J. R. R. Tolkiens Werk „Der Herr der Ringe" _**

**Fünftes Kapitel – Glorfindel **

**_(aufgezeichnet von Leétor's Sister)_**

Schon von weitem konnte Erestor die Orks durch den Wald ausmachen.

Sie grölten und lärmten und schienen in keinster Weise damit zu rechnen, von irgend jemandem entdeckt zu werden oder sich gar in Gefahr zu befinden. Sie hatten ein großes Feuer entzündet; das Flackern der Flammen machte es ihm noch leichter, sie zu finden.

Lautlos näherte er sich ihnen und verharrte hinter einem Baumstamm.

Er zählte insgesamt neun am Feuer genau so viele, wie es seiner Berechnung nach sein mussten. Gut – sie alle waren also hier am Platz, und keiner hielt Wache. Leichte Beute demnach. Abgenagte Knochen waren um sie herum verstreut. Sie waren satt, und sie waren müde. Drei schliefen bereits; sie lagen auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Feuers und schnarchten lauthals mit offenstehenden Mäulern.

Ohne die Männer aus den Augen zu lassen, registrierte er die Frau. Sie hatten sie ein Stück vom Feuer entfernt rücklings auf der Erde festgebunden, in einer schattigen Mulde. Er hielt sich nicht damit auf, sie länger zu betrachten; er wusste, dass er nicht zu spät gekommen war. Er kannte die Orks; er hatte schon einige Male gesehen, zu welchen Gräueltaten sie imstande waren. Besonders wenn sie Hunger hatten, fackelten sie nicht lange: sie ..._Zensur_....

Die Frau rührte sich zwar nicht, doch ihr unversehrt hoher Leib beruhigte ihn. Wäre sie tot, hätten sich die Orks schon längst über sie hergemacht, auf dass ..._Zensur_...... – _Was für ruchlose Kreaturen!_, dachte er, wie so oft schon.

Bestimmt war sie ..._Zensur_... worden. Und für einen Moment erschien vor seinem inneren Auge das makabre Bild ihrer ..._Zensur_....

Für all das würden sie jetzt bezahlen.

Ohne einen Laut zu geben, verließ er seine Deckung hinter dem Baumstamm und rannte auf das Feuer zu. Im Laufen schleuderte er seinen Dolch und einer der Orks ..._Zensur_....

Es war so einfach gewesen, dass nicht einmal sein Atem schneller ging. Acht waren erledigt – nur einer war noch übrig, und der näherte sich ihm mit seinem Krummschwert. Es musste ihr Anführer sein, er war groß, und schien völlig furchtlos zu sein. Mit einem dreisten Grinsen in der hässlichen Fratze und einer Kopfbewegung in Richtung seiner Gefangenen grunzte der Ork:

„Deine Frau, ja? ... du nix gut Mann ... sie nur noch mich wollen ..."

Erestor musterte ihn verächtlich. Diese Kreatur konnte ihn nicht provozieren.

„Sie ist nicht meine Frau", sagte er nur.

Im selben Moment machte er einen Hechtsprung noch vorne, rollte sich um die eigene Achse und ..._Zensur_....

Er sah auf ihn herab. Da lag er nun, verstümmelt und besiegt, doch unveränderte Bosheit funkelte in den tiefliegenden Augen.

„Frau viel Spaß mit mir haben ... ganz verrückt nach mir sein ..." Ein heiseres Lachen begleitete die Worte des Ork.

„Ich werde dir zeigen, was ICH unter einem Spaß verstehe", sagte er, umfasste sein Schwert mit beiden Händen und ..._Zensur_....

Ein bestialisches Geheul war die Antwort. Eine Fontäne stinkenden Blutes spritzte hoch, doch er war wohlweislich bereits einen Schritt zurückgetreten, damit er nicht besudelt werde.

Ungerührt betrachtete er die sich windende und winselnde Kreatur. Der Ork war außer Gefecht gesetzt. Sein Todeskampf jedoch würde noch eine Zeitlang dauern, stellte er mit grimmiger Befriedigung fest.

„Du wirst deinen ..._Zensur_... nirgendwo mehr hineinstecken ...", sagte er.

Dann wandte er sich ab und lief zu der Frau.

_x.x.x.x.x_

_... Mutter ... hilf mir ..._

Leise und schwach war die Stimme, kaum hörbar.

_... Mutter ... hilf mir ..._

Ihr Sohn rief sie. Sie konnte ihn sehen ... dort vorne ... da stand er: eine kleine, schemenhafte Gestalt, gehüllt in helles Licht.

_... Mutter ... hilf mir ..._

Sie eilte zu ihm, trat in den Lichtkreis, kniete vor ihm nieder. Ihre Augen suchten sein Gesicht, suchten seinen Blick. Goldenes Haar schimmerte um seinen Kopf, seine Augen leuchteten tiefblau und voller Güte.

Er war ihr Kind ... zweifellos ... gezeugt in Liebe, herangewachsen im Schutz ihres Leibes. Doch seltsam, zugleich meinte sie, einen Mann vor sich zu haben, fremd und geheimnisvoll, dabei schön wie ein Frühlingstag. Ein Strahlen, heller wie die Sonne, ging von ihm aus und blendete sie, doch es war ein warmes Licht, rein und sanft.

Voller Verwunderung hob sie den Arm und strich ihm zart übers lockige Haar.

Einen Moment schloss er die Augen und schmiegte sein goldenes Köpfchen in ihre Hand. Dann sah er sie liebevoll an und sie konnte sein tiefes, uraltes Mitgefühl verspüren, das er nicht nur für sie, sondern für alle Lebewesen dieser Welt zu empfinden schien.

_Wer bist du _, hörte sie ihre eigene, erstaunte Frage.

_... dein Sohn ... _

_Und woher kommst du, mein Sohn?_

_... aus der Kraft eurer Liebe, Mutter ... und einer anderen Zeit ... aus fernen Landen ..._

Er trat einen Schritt zurück.

_... ich muss jetzt gehen, Mutter ... _

_Wie ist dein Name, mein Sohn?_

_... einst nannte man mich Glorfindel ..._

Staunen und Ehrfurcht ergriff sie. _Glorfindel ... – Du bist Glorfindel ...?._

_... ich MUSS gehen, Mutter ... – _

Sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Es war Zeit, ihn loszulassen.

Sie erhob sich und trat aus dem hellen Licht.

Der Lichtkreis rückte ab von ihr, verschwand. Es wurde dunkel. Sie war ganz allein.

Da hörte sie plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme, die sie in diesem Leben nicht mehr zu hören geglaubt hatte:

„Habt keine Angst, Frau. Ich bin es, Erestor."

* * *

_**Hinweis:**_

_Die komplette bisherige Geschichte und die Fortsetzung ..._

_... gibt's leider nicht hier, sondern nur noch auf einer anderen Community._

_Alles weitere steht im Profil (Leetor's Sister) – oder ihr schreibt direkt an Leetor (blakkjakkgmx.de)._


End file.
